User talk:Jordan Eddy
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Summer Belongs to You (song) page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ryan Stoppable (Talk) 19:58, August 3, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hi Hello nice to meet U.Im from the 6th Dimension. 21:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You are 2 young to join P&F Wiki.Im from the 6th Dimension. 17:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Do U need any help.Im from the 6th Dimension. 19:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thats good.Michel is out........Peace! 20:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) From MichelPacheo1's talk page You need to be 13 to have a username, otherwise, you are violating the Wiki policy. From what I see from your user page, is 10 your real age?Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 02:12, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why are you leaving the wiki? Tpffan5196 18:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Fusion fall Hey you are on fusion fall Im xtra acrobatwinner (Level 36) Fusionwilliam 01:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes it was very fun!!!!!!!!!!! And, I see you like toonami and, anime Fusionwilliam 17:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok :D Well I got hacked I was level 36 scence beta but I got hacked so.........Imma Level 35 now but same ign Fusionwilliam 20:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey..........its not august 4th its august 3rd. Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 14:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) True or False? Is it true that Isabella kisses Phineas in the movie? I hate shipping. Danville The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 15:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Spolier. DO NOT watch until Friday at 8/7 central on Disney Channel(check local listings for channel and time in your area). A2SD is this Friday??? Whoa! 20:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Photo I was wondering where did you find this photo? http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Isabella_Kisses_Phineas.png 14:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) P&F movie OMG just 17 more minutes I can't wait for thee kissing :) Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 23:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sup! Fusionwilliam